


You're a Real Treat Baby

by ninjahito



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjahito/pseuds/ninjahito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco spend Halloween with their sons and Marco's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Real Treat Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by some fanart on tumblr of Jean and Marco with kids. One of the artist specifically is Johannathemad. This is my first work on here.

It was already lunch time by the time Jean was finished with the errands for his in-laws. He had visited three different stores snatching up whatever candy he could find. His mother-in-law, Vicky, had procured a basket that was taller than the boys and it must be filled with candy for tonight. Marco had decided to stay home to help with the baking while the boys played with their cousin in the living room. Jacques had just turned four with Matthieu following at three. 

With both hands full of bags, he used his shoulder to press the doorbell. He could hear the sound echo through the house followed by the return call of small children shrieking and the family's chihuahua running toward the door. The door opened slowly and he looked down to see his own sons, his nephew, three cats, and an old chihuahua swarm around Vicky's feet. 

"Did you get everything, Jean?" She asked with a smile almost as big as the boys'. 

"If this doesn't fill your barrel, we're going to need a priest to exorcise the gateway to hell out of it." He smirked lifting the bags up. 

"Jean! Don't talk like that around the kids!" Marco peeked around the corner, dressed in his apron with a mixing bowl in hand. 

"What? They don't understand any of those references." He shrugged in defense. 

"Well come on in and help me empty these bags into the bucket." Vicky grabbed his arm to pull him into the house. He removed his shoes and waded through the throngs of grabby hands and fur babies into the kitchen. Jean dropped the bags by the sink to wrap his arms around Marco's waist.

"Jean, I'm baking, baby." Marco protested when Jean planted a wet kiss on his cheek. 

"Sorry honey, I haven't seen you all morning." He squeezed him once more for good measure before turning to herd the children back into the living room. 

"Papa! Papa!" Jacques jumped up and down trying to lead him to the spectacular orange speedway that consumed the living room. 

"Jean, the boys haven't napped today." Marco warned from the kitchen. Jean glanced from Marco to the boys and was greeted by three looks of pure horror. 

"But daddy!" Jacques climbed onto the sofa to look over the bar into the kitchen. 

"Jacques, don't climb on the furniture! Mimi is gonna get you." Jean lifted him up and over his shoulder. "Come on you need a nap otherwise you're going to be cranky tonight." 

He glanced about the living room for Matthieu and heard Jacques cry out, "Run Matthieu Run!" 

"He's by the recliner!" Vicky shouted enjoying the game. 

"Mom!" Marco huffed, "if we don't put them down for a nap you're going to be struggling with us tonight." 

"Okay fine, I just thought it was cute. They've got their own little jailbreak going on." She laughed and walked behind Matthieu cutting off his escape route. Out of their two boys, Matthieu was the quiet one who listened the best. Jacques not only looked like papa except for his sprinkling of freckles from daddy, but acted like him too!

"Come on Aiden," Jean glanced at his nephew. "We're all gonna go lay down upstairs. Even I'm going to take a nap." He waved them toward the stairs, Aiden in lead followed by Matthieu. Marco watched until they had disappeared. He sighed and returned his focus to the cupcakes he was mixing. 

"I like Jean." His mother mused, starting to wash a few dishes. 

"I do too." Marco laughed lightly, "I mean I married him, right?" He carefully layered the cupcake tins, alternating between the green and purple mixes. He tapped the pans a few times before placing them carefully in the oven.

"Do I need to start on that pie for nana or what? I think we have plenty of sweets." Marco asked gesturing toward the pie crust on the opposite counter. His mom shot him a pleading look. 

"Well she really wanted to try it, I mean how bad can more sweets be?" 

"Mom! Both of our households have children under the age of 8. I have toddlers. Matthieu doesn't even eat the cake part - just the icing. Thank god Jean doesn't like sweets. He eats the cupcake after Matthieu finishes licking the icing off." He laughed as his mom made a disgusted look. 

"Jean and I have fully embraced the parent lifestyle. Mom, it's not that gross." Marco sighed, "I mean I think we're doing alright." 

His mom smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso, "oh honey, you're always going to question if you're doing this right. I know I still do and then I see you with your own sons and I know I did my best and my best turned out pretty damn cute." 

"Mom, I think you did a great job with Jenn, Britt, and me." Marco hugged her back. He looked up to see Jean making his way back into the kitchen. 

"Hey babe, I thought you were going to lay down?" 

"I figured I needed to help finish around here too." He stretched and glanced at a few of the cookies and cupcakes on the table. "You should just spoon frosting into a bowl for Matthieu." 

"Marco was telling me he doesn't eat the cupcake." Vicky laughed. 

"He really doesn't. Jacques eats anything and everything sweet - so we should probably hide a lot of this." Jean gestured toward the entire spread of sweets. 

Marco shook his head and removed two more hot pans of cupcakes from the oven. He removed his oven mitts to wrap his arms around Jean's torso. He pressed his ear against Jean's chest and listened intently. 

"You okay, babe?" Jean asked hugging him tightly. He ran his fingers through his hair. He tugged on Marco's ears lightly when he didn't receive an answer. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Marco mumbled shrugging Jean's hands away from his exposed ear. "I can't hug my man?" 

"Of course baby, you can hug your man." Jean laughed lightly. This was one of Marco's favorite holidays, especially since they had kids. Jean tried to make sure everything went smoothly for his small family. Marco pulled away and pressed a quick chaste kiss to Jean's lips. 

"Will you help me decorate these cupcakes? When we finish these we can get the boys ready while mom gets Brittney from work." He tugged on Jean's shirt toward the cupcakes. 

Jean helped Marco ice the cupcakes so that he could focus on decorating the new blank canvases. Marco pressed plastic spider rings into each of the cupcakes. 

"Okay, let's get the boys up." Marco licked the frosting off of his fingers and headed toward the stairs. Jean washed his hands and followed him upstairs into Aiden's bedroom. Marco sat carefully on the edge of the bed and admired the three sleeping boys. He swept a few loose strands of hair out of Matthieu's face. 

"Matthieu, it's time to wake up." He said quietly rubbing Matthieu's chest to wake. He wrinkled his nose and tried to turn away from daddy's hand. 

Jean kneeled next to the other side of the bed to work on the other boys. He tickled Jacques, running his fingers quickly up his sides and seizing him from under his arms. 

He kicked and squirmed trying to get away from papa's hands. Jean lifted him out of the bed and pressed a flurry of kisses into his cheek and neck. His squeals made Aiden groan and pull the covers over his head. 

"Aww Jacques, let's wake up Aiden." Jean hugged him tightly before putting him back on the bed to tickle their older cousin. Matthieu had moved from the bed to daddy's arms. He watched lazily from his shoulder. 

Marco rubbed his back slowly, "are ready to put on your costume?" 

Matthieu nodded his head and wiped his face on Marco's shoulder. Marco laughed and carried Matthieu in to his childhood bedroom to change him into his costume. 

Jean managed to get Aiden out of bed and get both boys into their costumes. Aiden was transformed into a stealthy ninja with a scary little wolfish Jacques. 

"Rawr! Papa! Rawr!" Jacques held his hands above his head. 

"Ah! Jac! You're so scary!" Jean lifted him up once more and carried him to Marco. Matthieu was sitting on the bed dressed in black jeans, and a black vest with a little poncho. His stuffed animals were strung along on a belt around his waist. 

Marco pulled Matthieu to the edge, "okay Matthieu I'm going to put your whiskers on, be still baby." He squeezed his cheeks to draw a light mustache and goatee with a brown eyeliner. 

"How's little Daryl doing?" Jean asked setting Jacques on the bed. Marco sighed and grabbed Matthieu's hand before he smeared the freshly drawn whiskers off. 

"Matthieu, don't touch your face." He pleaded when Matthieu tried to pull away to rub at his face. "Jean, go ahead and change. I need to make sure this dries before he touches his face." 

Jean laughed and grabbed his costume from the closet. He stepped into the bathroom to change into a pair of black slacks, a white button up, complete with a red cloak.

"Alright, little red riding hood is ready to go." He threw open his cloak. Jacques clapped his hands together. Marco nodded for Jean to come closer. 

"Go ahead and take them downstairs. I'm sure mom and Britt are back. I'm going to change real quick." Marco handed Matthieu over and ushered them out of the room. 

Brittney had just gotten in from work and was unpacking her things. She sat down roughly in a chair to admire the little ones' costumes. 

"Is it alright if I don't dress up?" She asked brushing her bangs out of her face. 

"I don't see why not. I'm sure it'll be fine if you don't." Jean shrugged taking a chair adjacent to her. 

"No mama, you gotta dress up." Aiden tugged on her hands. "Please mama." 

"Oh okay." She sighed and got up to change upstairs.

When Marco came downstairs, Jean was sitting at the kitchen table scooping the frost off of a cupcake into Matthieu's open mouth. Jean looked up and whistled at his handsome Rick Grimes. 

"Jean~!" Marco felt the light heat spread across his face. Jean put the spoon down and stood up to greet his husband. 

"Oh officer, I've been a bad bad boy." He tugged at the handcuffs on Marco's belt. "Maybe you should cuff me, officer." 

"Jean!" Marco grabbed his hand.

"What in the world are doing that could be better than me?" Jean asked with an arched brow. 

"I'm doing stuff, Jean. Things." Marco couldn't help but smile. He took Matthieu from him. "Did papa give you icing?" 

"Can we go trick or treating now?" Aiden and Jacques asked in unison. They folded their hands together to beg. 

"We will here in a little bit." Marco said readjusting Matthieu on his hip. "Your mama is changing so she can come with us." 

Once they were all dressed up, Vicky gathered them together for photos. Once the boys began to fuss, they filed them outside with their pumpkin baskets. 

"Alright sweethearts, y'all get a bunch of candy! Mimi needs to refill her candy basket!" Vicky announced. 

The first few houses were a piece of cake. The boys were more than excited with the prospect of getting handfuls of candy. By the sixth house the novelty had worn off. Aiden no longer wanted to hold his basket and pulled on Brittney's hand to go home. Matthieu had rubbed his facial hair across his entire face and Marco's shirt. Jacques didn't want to walk or carry his basket or even say trick or treat. 

"I think it's time to go home." Marco handed Aiden and Matthieu's baskets over to Jean. He shifted Matthieu's weight and rested his free hand on his back. 

They filed back into the house and up the stairs. Jean got the boys bathed and ready for bed without much incident. 

"How should we do the sleeping arrangements?" Marco asked holding a sleepy Jacques. His damp hair splayed across Marco's neck and cheek. 

"Well since Aiden is sleeping with Brittney I can sleep with Matthieu in Aiden's room and Jacques will sleep with you in your room." Jean gestured toward the sleeping Matthieu in the other room.

"I wish we could all fit in the same bed." Marco smiled weakly. Jean nodded and returned his smile. He followed Marco into his room and helped him tuck Jacques into bed. 

"Soon, we'll head back home and sleep on our big bed." He wrapped his arms around Marco's torso. "But you know in the mean time, we could... uh... shower together." 

Jean pulled away from Marco and extended his hand. Marco blushed and let Jean lead him into the bathroom for a relaxing end to their night.


End file.
